Cones (episode)
Synopsis The Flock diverts an ice cream van into their field, but must distract the driver and farmer from finding out what they're doing. Plot This episode starts with the Flock sitting down, who are not eating grass. The ice cream van drives past the road, as well as the field. Shaun then calls the flock to block the road, as well to avoid the van leaving. The ice cream man notices the barricade, which was released by the flock, then swerved out the way. The flock released a sheep illustration and the ice cream van brakes. Shaun then made the tires flat. The ice cream man came inside the farmhouse to ask for a pump. Shaun and Timmy then work here. Shaun then pours the lemon cream, and Timmy adds ketchup, then he started sprinkles. It is revealed that Bitzer needs ice cream, but instead Shaun gave the two some ice cream. Bitzer ask for ice cream, then he gives him one. Timmy, who is inside the white box, starts to have a swimming pool. When he pulls the lever, the lemon cream came out. Timmy then swims here. Now, the flock are eating ice cream. When Timmy's Mother drops her ice cream, and Timmy is missing, Shaun and Bitzer came to her, causing her to cry. The two investigate the sound. When they open the shutter, the cream bursts to them, causing Timmy to say "Weeee!!!" When one of the sheep noticed the farmer and the driver coming here, this causes to let Shaun whimper. Shirley says the she can eat all on the cream. They dug the cream and Shirley ate them all. After that, they were forced to pump them with Shirley's burps so they are handy again. They knew that the farmer and the driver are close to it, Shaun then calls Bitzer to look back, but not the front. Shaun then continues the rest of the tires. The two looked the tires. The farmer discovers the handy tire. The two were not pumping them. Now, it is time for him to go back. The ice cream man gave the farmer a lemon ice cream with chocolate. The ice cream van left, splattering the farmer dirt. He tries to eat it, but fell down and the farmer is puzzled, ending the episode. Characters * Shaun * Bitzer * The Farmer * Ice Cream Man * The Flock * Timmy * Shirley * Timmy's Mother * Hazel * The Twins * Nuts Trivia * This is the first time that the ice cream man appears in two episodes of Series 4: Cones and Ground Dog Day. * This is the first ever episode where the camera is stilled and fades to Shaun waking up during the intro. Goofs/Errors * Although Timmy and Shaun stated that the white box is handy at the back (the one that Timmy hid), the white box vanished. It is revealed that the vanished one can be seen at the trailer. * When Timmy adds sprinkles from the ice cream, the sprinkles, however, were invisible. Category:Episodes Category:Series 4 episodes